


Family Bonds

by GhostWriter96, Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [7]
Category: DCU, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Stepfather/Stepdaughter - Freeform, Taboo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stepmother/stepson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/pseuds/GhostWriter96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Pat has been struggling with urges. He's found himself having thoughts about Courtney. Little does he know she's had similar thoughts and one night when they're alone she acts on them.Meanwhile Barbara and Mike find themselves in a similar situation.
Relationships: Barbara Whitmore/Courtney Whitmore, Courtney Whitmore/Mike Dugan, Courtney Whitmore/Pat Dugan, Michael "Mike" Dugan/Barbara Whitmore
Series: Stargirl: Fluff and Smut Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074800
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Pat/Courtney

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of smut that came into my head don't take it seriously.  
> As is clearly mentioned in the tags this is pseudo incest so if you don't like it don't read and please no hate.

Pat Dugan was having problems. He was a good man, a loyal husband and a caring father/stepfather but that was where the problem lay. He loved Barbara and had as soon as he saw her but then there was Courtney. Once they'd met he couldn't help but notice her pretty face and her athletic build. On more than one occasion he found himself staring at his stepdaughter and admiring her.

What Pat didn't realise was Courtney thinking along the same lines. She'd been somewhat smitten with the older man shortly after meeting him. He may not have been some muscle-bound Adonis, with something of a dad bod but she didn't care. She didn't even care that he was her stepfather, if anything that made it more exciting to her. Several times she'd secretly watched Pat after he'd gotten out the shower and had masturbated to the sight later on.

Pat's self-control faced a major test after Courtney made her debut as Stargirl. Her form-fitting costume, complete with short shorts which hugged her ass, seemed almost designed to draw stares. Her gymnastic moves showed off her flexibility and Dugan had to fight not to get a hard-on at the sight. He almost thought the blonde was showing off on purpose when she flipped and twisted right in front of him. He was grateful his armour hid him from view as he didn't want to explain why he'd gotten a boner from watching his teenage stepdaughter.

Although she couldn't see him inside S.T.R.I.P.E, Stargirl could tell Pat was staring at her and whenever they went out on patrol she made sure display her body as best she could. She knew it'd had the desired effect as whenever they got back Pat took the first chance he could to go to bed with her mom. The teen would listen in to the sounds of fornication and would imagine it was her rather than Barbara on the receiving end of Pat's cock. Her fantasies grew more elaborate as time went on but they also started to become not enough and she was left unsatisfied by her fingers and her imagination.

Tonight was such a night. As per usual Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E, along with the rest of the JSA had gone to their headquarters (Better known as Pat's garage) to discuss patrolling and also get some training in. The blonde teen had been practicing with the Cosmic Staff and at one point had effectively performed a pole dance, claiming that they were fighting moves.

Once training was over and everyone had gone home Courtney saw Pat take Barbara by the hand and half lead half drag her to the bedroom. Shortly after the sounds of groans, creaking bedsprings and skin smacking against skin had leaked into Courtney's room. With her ear to the wall and her eyes closed, the teen slipped a pair of fingers into her pussy and pictured herself in there. Her fingers crooked and scissored inside her as she listened in. Although Barbara tried to muffle herself, she made a lot of noise which always seemed to Courtney that Pat was doing a good job.

When it was over the teen took her fingers out with an annoyed sound, she was still very horny but masturbating just didn't satisfy her. She simply couldn't take it anymore and wanted the real thing. She felt sure that she could seduce Pat and that he wouldn't object to her offer. The only problem was the rest of her family. Mike knew as well as she did that their parents enjoyed each other's company most nights and she wasn't about to jump into bed with Pat when her mom was there either.

Luck shined on her though as Mike had received a letter. "Dear Mike Dugan." He'd read the letter aloud, "Congratulations, you have won our under 18's competition for tickets to the Souix City video game convention. Please find the tickets enclosed for you and a guardian. Sweet!" He'd exclaimed. The rest of the family gave him their congratulations but then Pat and Barbara had fallen into discussion about who'd take him. "I'll go." Pat had said but was talked down by Barbara. "You should stay here with Courtney you know, just in case something comes up." She'd reasoned, "Besides it'll be good for us to spend some time together." Eventually Pat had agreed.

Before long the day had arrived and Barbara and Mike were ready to leave. "Bye guys. Have fun you two." The blonde woman told her husband and daughter. "We will." Promised Courtney with a grin that somehow managed to be innocent and naughty at the same time.

Courtney and Pat's days went very differently. Pat went to work and devoted all his attention to it to keep him focussed. At school Courtney barely gave it any attention, spending most of her time adrift in her fantasies. By the end of the day she'd devised a plan for that night. She knew Pat was likely to be horny and, without Barabra being there, he'd do what all guys did when they were horny and alone. She planned to 'conveniently' interrupt him and try to convince him to let her sleep in his bed. After that it was just a matter of playing on his urges.

As Courtney had assumed Pat was struggling to sleep, a raging erection keeping him up. As much as he wanted it to, it wasn't going away so he freed his member from his boxers and started to jerk off.

The teen had only pretended to go bed and was in fact listening for exactly this. It was time to put her plan into action. Sliding out of bed wearing only a tight fitting shirt and a pair of panties, she quietly walked to the master bedroom. Peering through the gap she saw the older man stroking his member. Courtney licked her lips at the sight but didn't let herself get distracted.

"Pat!" She called, tinging her voice with desperation. She'd never seen him move so quickly, pulling up his shorts and the covers. "Court? What is it?" He asked as she entered the room. "I had a nightmare." She lied, "It was the Injustice Society, they were killing people; You, me, _everyone_!" The rehearsed story spilled easily from her lips. "It was so horrible." She said in a choked voice. "Hey come here." Pat embraced his stepdaughter, "It was just a dream, they're gone now." He reassured her. Eyes wide Courtney looked up at Pat with her best innocent face, "Can I sleep here tonight? Please?" Pat wanted to say no but found he couldn't so agreed.

Courtney snuggled up and faked going to sleep. When Pat thought she was he surreptitiously got his still hard member back out to resume his earlier efforts. Courtney opened an eye to watch and then, suppressing a grin, sat up. "What're you doing?" She said with false innocence. "Court?!" Her startled stepfather cried and tried to cover himself, "It's not what it looks like!"

"It looks uncomfortable." Courtney said, slyly inching closer to Dugan. "Maybe I can help you with that." She said, placing a hand on his inner thigh. Pat gulped "No. You're my daughter it's not right." Whitmore had expected this argument so replied "Not by blood. And I've seen how you look at me, you can't help it." Pat gulped again, temptation consuming him, "What about Barbara?" He said weakly. Courtney knew she'd won. "What mom doesn't know can't hurt her. It can stay just between us." She whispered. As she spoke her hand crawled over to his boner and, at the last word, curled around it.

Pat's willpower crumbled "Okay." He was then surprised by the teen throwing her arms around him and pulling their faces together to sloppily make out. Pat's cock swelled as she kissed him and he fully succumbed to her. "I'll make you feel good I promise." Was all the teen said. After she'd finished talking the teen didn't waste a second removing her bedclothes and throwing them aside, showing off her athletic body. She then put her hands to work, alternating between left and right to stroke his erection. The mechanic gave a low moan at the feeling of her soft hands running up and down his shaft. Courtney couldn't help but grin as she sped up. Before long her hand was jacking him off at high speed.

"You want more than just my hands don't you?" Courtney purred, not expecting an answer. "Do you want to see your daughter suck your dick, Daddy?" Pat gave a shudder when she said that and, if possible, his cock got even harder. It reminded him of the taboo but that just added to the thrill. With a wink, Courtney lowered her mouth to just above the hardness but stopped, wanting to savour the look on the older man's face. A hand moved to his balls to massage them. At the same time the heroine gingerly stuck her tongue out and gave the base of his rod a gentle lick. Whitmore was nervous, it was her first time and she wanted to make Pat feel as good as possible.

Her next lick was longer and moved slightly up. Her tongue slowly made its way along the hardness and left an aftertrail of drool in it's wake. Pat grunted and put a hand on the back of Courtney's head to guide her, Barbara rarely bothered with foreplay, preferring to jump straight in. The teen slurped at her stepfather's cock, her confidence growing. Courtney slathered over the shaft, her licks getting longer and she began twirling her tongue around it. Again and again the wet muscle spiralled, tracing a path from balls to head. When at the bulbous tip the blonde changed tactics. Her long slow licks were replaced by quick back and forth flickers. Her tongue darted over the tip of Pat's member, lightly brushing it each time and occasionally dipping into the slit.

The musky taste was like nothing Courtney had ever tasted before and she was eager to have more. "Here we go." Said the heroine, mostly to herself as she prepared to give her first ever blowjob. Having seen what it did to him before Courtney started talking dirty again. "I'm gonna take your big hard cock in my mouth, and I'm gonna suck it like a popsicle." She was also giving herself instructions to psyche herself up for what she was about to do. Licking her lips, she opened them and gingerly lowered her mouth onto his boner. She closed them around the pink head and began to suck it. As her soft lips palpated the tip her tongue resumed lapping away.

Pat grunted at the warmth around his member, it'd been a long time since he'd had a blowjob and, despite her inexperience, his stepdaughter was doing a good job. He pushed her hair back so he could get a good look at her mouth around his cock. She had just started to go lower and more of his shaft was going in.

The teen screwed up her face as she swallowed Pat's meaty shaft. Courtney stopped when she felt the cockhead poking at the back of her throat, needing to adjust to the sensation. "You okay, Court?" Pat checked on her and got a thumbs up in answer. Not wanting to disappoint, Whitmore eased her head back and, taking a breath, eased it back down. It took effort but gradually the heroine got used to the member filling her mouth and started to move.

Blonde hair bounced as Courtney started to suck faster and smoother. Although she'd never even attempted it before, she was surprisingly good at sucking cock, her tight lips pursing over Pat's manhood in a most enjoyable way. Courtney bobbed her head on the hardness and was building up speed. The teen's tongue pressed against the shaft and moved from side to side to provide a layer of lubricating spit. With the combined efforts of her mouth and tongue Courtney soon had the member dripping wet.

With a pop, Whitmore pulled her mouth off, wanting to try something. The blonde took a deep breath and screwed her face up in concentration before taking Pat's length back into her mouth. This time she didn't stop and kept pushing her head down, going further than she had before. Fighting to suppress her gag reflex the heroine went lower and lower. More than half the cock was in her mouth but she pressed on. Gagging and glucking, Courtney finally reached the base. Pat couldn't believe she was deepthroating him when she'd never even had a cock in her mouth before. "That's a good girl, take your time." He encouraged.

Courtney was quite proud of herself and was determined to do the best she could. Sliding her lips back, she took another breath before easing back down. Pat gave a soft grunt which egged the blonde on so she did it again. Getting used to the entire manhood down her throat, she began to speed up, her gag reflex almost gone. Her mouth glided from the base to the tip once more but this time, instead of going slowly, she plunged down and took the whole thing in one go. Feeling triumphant, she repeated it. With each bob of her head she got faster. Before long she was swallowing every inch without difficulty, sucking dick like a pro. Pat was very receptive to his stepdaughter's actions and his groans got louder. These served to encourage the blonde who smirked around the meat and forcefully drove her head up and down.

Pat's arousal was out of control as he watched Courtney suck him off and he became acutely aware of the pleasure filling his body. To add to it Dugan gave a slight buck to his hips. When he did so Courtney bobbed even faster and then, hollowed her cheeks for extra friction. The heat grew even more and Pat's shaft throbbed. Courtney could feel his member pulsing between her lips and realised what was coming soon. In anticipation the teen hummed, the vibrations travelling along the cock and hastening the imminent release.

The twitching and pulsing increased and both were expecting a big load. "Gonna blow, Court." Pat panted. In response to this Courtney pulled her mouth back, leaving the cock exposed. Her tongue got back to work, slurping on the pole. A shudder went through Dugan as he came. Courtney opened wide to let the spunk rain on her face and in her mouth.

Although he'd just came, Pat felt himself getting hard again when he saw his stepdaughter's innocent face splattered with his cum. Said cum wasn't there for long as the blonde wiped it off to swallow it.

"Wow." Was all Pat said and Courtney beamed. "Before we go any further I'm gonna need to recharge and I need to get you ready." The teen understood what he meant and spread her legs. Shifting onto his front, the mechanic guided his head over the glistening opening. Firstly he reached out a finger to slide it past the pink folds. The finger probed deeply and Whitmore moaned, it felt better than her own fingers already. A second was quick to join the first and they delved and prodded at the rapidly moistening hole. Pat jiggled and crooked his fingers in his search for the teen's g-spot. A few minutes of the fingers stretching, flexing and scissoring and a breathy moan from Courtney told him he'd found it. Figuring she could take it, Dugan shoved his fingers in roughly and jabbed at her sensitive core. Just as quickly as they'd started they stopped and went back to stretching her pussy out.

His fingers were then withdrawn and he quickly filled the void with his tongue. The older man buried his tongue deep into the teen pussy, greedily slurping at it. The wet muscle wriggled and twisted, running over the walls and sending waves of pleasure through Courtney. Pat proved to be quite the cunning linguist as his tongue worked furiously to lap at the wet slit. Whitmore gave a plaintive whine as the tongue writhed and worked inside her. The mechanic switched from wriggling his tongue in deep to rapidly lapping at the entrance. The frequent changes had the gymnast seeing stars and a red hot bubble of delight had formed within.

Dugan didn't slow for a second and continued his alternating licks, slurps and writhes. The taste of precum filled his mouth and he scooped up what he could. "Ah Pat keep doing that." The blonde practically begged and Pat was happy to do so. The heat inside her core was becoming all consuming and her cries became inarticulate and wild. "I'm close." She managed to whimper out between her moans.

Upon hearing this Pat redoubled his efforts. His frantic licks brought Courtney closer to her release and it was building up to be a big one. "Ahhh!" Courtney wailed, no need to be quiet they were alone after all. An even louder cry followed the first as the bubble burst. Euphoria washed over her as she experienced her first orgasm. Sticky juices sprayed from her thoroughly eaten hole and Pat was pleasantly surprised to learn she was a squirter.

Once she'd stopped panting, the gymnast turned to the mechanic and noted with satisfaction his member was back at full mast. "You good to go, Daddy?" She said seductively. She then lay down spread eagled on the bed in a clear invitation. Courtney reached a pair of fingers to spread her lower lips apart. "Why don't you take that big hard cock and put it in my tight little pussy." Unable to resist, Pat made a mad dash to grab a condom. As soon as the rubber was on he raised himself to kneel by Courtney and line himself up. "I'm on the pill so you can just focus on popping my cherry." She said to ease his mind.

Slowly but surely the hardness spread Courtney's pussy lips apart as it pushed it's way in. Both moaned at penetration and Courtney tensed, trying to suppress the pain of losing her virginity. Her years of gymnastics and martial arts had loosened her up a little but it was still a tight fit for Pat's cock. The slick rubber and the previous spit lube helped ease the entry and the member drilled its way in. To take her mind off the discomfort, Pat captured the blonde's lips with his own and cupped her pert mounds. Pat's rough hands encompassed the teenage breasts and firmly squeezed them, pinching the pink nipples between his fingers.

Whilst he massaged her boobs, Pat was easing his rod into her wet opening. First the head passed her lips then a quarter of his member, then half and eventually he was fully sheathed. "Oh God! Oh God!" Courtney repeated as the shaft entered her. "You okay?" Pat checked and Courtney bit her lip but nodded. Pat took the perky nipples between his fingers to twiddle and tweak them. The tingles coming from her mounds distracted from the discomfort downstairs.

"I think I'm ready Daddy." That was all the incentive Pat needed to get moving. Pulling back and then easing forward made him acutely aware of how tight his stepdaughter was, much more so than her mother, her pussy squeezing his member like a vice. "That's my girl, feeling better?" He asked and was answered with a low moaning "Mm-hmm." Pat eased back again gave a slight buck to his hips. The cock stretching her out felt incredible to the teen once she got used to it. The cock was now building up speed and finding less resistance.

Pat's thrusts into Courtney grew smoother and faster, much to her delight. Before long Courtney was crying out her delight and Pat was grunting in pleasure as he fucked the petite blonde. Hands wrapped around her waist which let him drive in harder. "More!" Moaned Courtney, her body being rocked with each thrust. The mechanic ploughed the teen with energy he thought had deserted him. Whitmore was taking full advantage of the house being empty to scream in ecstasy each time the dick impaled her pussy. "So tight!" Pat practically growled, his grip tightening. Pat was pulling Courtney to him as much as he was pushing into her and their hips met with a loud smack.

Over and over the hardness was thrust into the wetness and both were lost in a world of pleasure. The taboo was completely forgotten, all Pat and Courtney cared about was the pleasure. Pat slammed his whole cock into the teenage slit and Courtney clamped her walls around it, determined to feel every inch. Although he'd discovered a reservoir of stamina, Dugan was tiring. His balls were heavy with cum and he felt close to his release.

"Gonna. Cum. Soon!" Pat's words were broken up by his thrusts. He continued to pound the teen until the words registered in her lust fogged mind. "Wait. Not yet." She told him and wriggled off his length. "I wanna do one more thing." She said. Courtney rolled over, lowering her front but raising her rear. "I bet Mom doesn't let you fuck her ass." The blonde wriggled her ass whilst she spoke. "You sure?" Pat wondered. "Very." The blonde confirmed.

The condom was already slippery with spit and pussy juice but further preparation was needed. Gathering spit, Pat drooled over the backdoor. A wetted finger teased at the rim and carefully slid in a short way. "I got myself ready for you." Courtney said, she'd spent time trying to loosen her asshole up for just this. Her efforts had paid off as the finger sank in. A second finger was sucked and was sent to accompany the first. The slick digits probed at Courtney's anus and worked to stretch the ring of muscle. Eager to get on with it, Dugan alternated between his fingers and tongue. He licked at the rear opening and then prodded it before then using his fingers to part the walls so his tongue could enter. The slimy muscle wormed inside her ass and soon coated it in spit. Withdrawing his tongue, Pat deemed her ready.

"Okay baby, this is gonna hurt a bit." He said, gripping his shaft and aiming it at the tight ass. "I'm ready, fuck my ass." The gymnast assured him. She was unable to stop crying out as the cock pressed to her asshole. "Keep going." She said through gritted teeth. "That's a good girl it'll feel good soon." Pat assured her. Courtney did her best to relax and gradually the rod made its way in. The shaft steadily progressed and went further and further until, after a few minutes and a lot of stretching, Pat bottomed out. "God!" He grunted as he did so. Reversing was easier and Pat unsheathed his whole length. Another wriggle of the shapely ass told him to go back. Inserting his dick the second time was much smoother and the backdoor started to adjust to being filled. "It's feeling good." Courtney whimpered, which was mostly true.

The slow thrusts began accelerate. Pat's condom coated cock went in and out, gripped by the tight muscles. As he moved the ring began to loosen and he found he could get faster. The teen was learning that anal could be just as pleasurable as vaginal and she was impatient for Pat to get going. When he did so Courtney felt her whole body shudder. Pat drew his hips back, leaving the very tip of his member resting on the tightness. In a single powerful thrust his whole dick shoved into the blonde's anus, making her howl in euphoria.

More euphoria came when fingers reinserted themselves in her wetness and roughly fingered her. The teen was overcome with delight and utterly cock-drunk as she was fingered and ploughed at the same time. All that came from her mouth were throaty moans. Pat had resumed his earlier speed and was pounding her asshole just as hard as he had her pussy. His fingers crooked and flexed in her slit and cum ran off them like a waterfall.

It was proving too much for the heroine. An even greater heat than before had formed inside her was growing rapidly. "Go." She said in a faraway voice. Dugan barely heard her, he too was in a world of pleasure as he drove his cock forward again and again with every ounce of strength he had left.

A high wail emerged from the teen. The heat had overcome her and, unable to resist it, she'd came. Once again a spray of hot cum came from her hole and drenched the fingers inside it. Juices continued to flow after the initial release and dripped onto the sheets, soaking them with spunk. All the while Pat's fingers were still probing her front door whilst his cock pounded her backdoor. The thrusts had become sloppy as exhaustion took hold of Pat but despite this he didn't stop.

His pace had slowed considerably but he kept fucking Courtney's ass for all he was worth. It had taken all his will to hold off blowing his load but the pressure was growing too much to bear anymore. His shaft tensed and he knew what was coming. He was. With a cry of the blonde's name, he blew. White sticky cum shot from his member, turning it into a seed filled balloon. Pat's member twitched and a few more spurts joined the load.

An utterly spent Pat pulled out, tied off the rubber and flopped onto the bed. Courtney snuggled up to him, still sticky with sweat and cum, her tight body pressed to his. "You know..." The teen trailed off to make sure she'd captured her stepfather's attention. Raising his head, Pat silently told her he was listening so she continued with a sly smirk. "Mom and Mike are gonna be gone for the rest of the weekend so we've still got the house to ourselves."


	2. Mike/Barbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Barbara arrive at their hotel only to find there's been an error with the sleeping arrangements and now have to share a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this so please R and R.

Mike Dugan was bored out of his mind. He'd beaten all his games over and over and his lousy paper round wasn't paying enough for him to buy new ones. It wasn't fair, Dad and Courtney got to have fun being part of the JSA but when he wanted to join he'd been told he couldn't, even though he was the one who'd beaten Icicle in the first place. They wouldn't even let him have any of the cool gear the others had. 'They're dangerous' they'd claimed, yeah right, how dangerous could a pen or a lantern be? With a sigh he went back to his game, pointedly ignoring his homework in the process.

A buzz from his phone showed a text from Jakeem. 'Hey buddy, check this out.' The message read. Attached was a link which took him to a webpage advertising a competition. Further reading explained the terms and conditions as well as the grand prize; tickets to the upcoming video game convention in Sioux City. Mike's eyes lit up at this, the convention had been hyped up for months, there was a ton of stuff gonna be there, including the first look at the new Gray Ghost game. Tickets were not only super expensive but also in very high demand. Still he was quick to enter his name, who knows? Maybe he'd be lucky.

A few weeks passed slowly and one morning the Whitmore-Dugan family were up eating breakfast when Mike eventually stumbled down the stairs. "Morning guys." He murmured. As he went to get his cereal he noticed there was a letter for him. Quickly ripping the envelope open his eyes hungrily darted over the contents of the letter. He gave an elated laugh after he'd finished before reading it out "Dear Mike Dugan. Congratulations, you have won our under eighteen's competition for tickets to the Sioux City video game convention. Please find the tickets enclosed for you and a guardian. Sweet!" He cried. The others gave their congratulations as well then Pat and Barbara debated over who'd take him. After pointing out that Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E might be needed in Blue Valley and that her and Mike should do more together, Barbara said that she would go to the convention.

"Bye guys. Have fun you two." Barbara called out to Pat and Courtney who'd come to see them off. "We will." Courtney told her, giving a sly glance at Pat.

"So a video game convention huh? Sounds like fun." Barbara tired to make conversation with her stepson as they went along but he was less than responsive, being too focussed on the game he was playing. The only answers she got from the teen were the occasional "Mm-hmm." or "Uh-Huh." Eventually the blonde's patience had worn out and she went with the tough love approach, reaching across and plucking the device from his hands. " _Hey!_ " He protested but was shot down "Don't you 'hey' me young man. I volunteered to take you because I hoped we could get to know each other better but if you're not going to make an effort I can just turn this car around." _That_ got through to him "No! Please don't. I'm sorry." He pleaded desperately. "Apology accepted. Now tell me about this convention." Mike's mood improved as he explained about what the event entailed and what he was looking forward to most. Although Barbara hadn't a clue what half the terms he tossed out meant she could tell Mike was enthusiastic about it so smiled and nodded politely, doing her best to understand.

As the journey went on the two were chatting away happily and before they knew it they were at the hotel. "Here we are." Announced the blonde, "Let's go get checked in. You got the bags?" Mike hefted one over his shoulder and handed the other to Barbara.

"Hi, we've got a room booked under Whitmore." She beamed at the weary looking clerk who unenthusiastically typed in the information. "Room ninety nine." He said dully and handed them the key card.

The two navigated the corridors and found their room. "This is it." Whitmore said as the opened the door, revealing a plush room. Mike was impressed, his stepmom had good taste. There was just one problem though. "Where's the other bed?", "What?" Barbara looked and surely enough instead of two singles there was a double bed. After telling Mike to wait she went back to the desk. "Excuse me. There's a problem with our room." She told the clerk. "What seems to be the issue ma'am?" He sighed. "I booked a room with two single beds but we've got a double." The clerk went back to his computer "I'm sorry ma'am all our single rooms are booked, you'll have to make do."

When she got back she explained the situation to Mike, even offering to sleep on the couch, but he reasoned that it wouldn't be a big issue having to share a bed for a couple of nights.

Despite his best efforts, Mike couldn't sleep. Part of it was excitement for tomorrow and part of it was being in such close quarters to his stepmom. He'd heard some of his friends refer to her as a MILF and he was inclined to agree with them. Even when she wasn't trying she was an attractive woman and, being a teenage boy, he couldn't control his penis around attractive women. Eventually he was able to sleep but his dreams were filled with the blonde woman lying across from him.

In the morning Barbara was up and about early and was getting ready as Mike rolled out the bed. He greeted her with a yawn and she greeted him back. The brunette stood up, blissfully unaware of the morning wood tenting his pants. "Oh my." Whitmore cleared her throat and pointedly looked away. Mike frowned at first but it changed into a look of mortification after realising his condition and then, red-faced, he tried to hide it with his hands.

The morning's incident was all but forgotten later on as they walked into the venue. Barbara was taken aback by the sheer scale of it, bright colours, loud sounds and more screens than she could count were everywhere. She smiled as Mike's face lit up and darted off. They flitted from stand to seat, from console to computer all the while Dugan had a beaming smile on his face and, although she didn't understand it the way he did the blonde was enjoying herself too. Mike even roped her into playing some games, she wasn't very good but she tried her best. Soon she decided to let Mike go solo but stood by him offering encouragement. Unfortunately for Mike, whenever she leaned over him it put her breasts right at eye level which was very distracting. "Ooh, too bad." She said after the teen's virtual car spun out of control thanks to his wandering eyes.

Eventually the day drew to an end and, laden with merchandise, the two went back to the hotel. Whilst Mike went out to gather snacks from the vending machine, Barbara went in the shower. As she soaked she became aware of how much she missed her regular sessions with Pat and her pussy ached with need. Fingers slipped into her slit to slide in and out and slowly flex inside her. Stroking her sensitive walls, she gave a low moan and pressed harder. The digits rubbed most pleasurably and her moans increased in volume. Meanwhile, Mike had sauntered back into the room, completely oblivious to the sound of the shower and walked straight into the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, not only was he getting a perfect view of his stepmom's body she was masturbating too. Naturally he got rock hard almost instantly and was incapable of looking away. Barbara was blissfully unaware of her watcher and continued to finger herself. The bliss didn't last as her eyes flickered open. At first she didn't realise what was going on, she only saw a vague blur, but her vision quickly cleared. Blonde and brunette locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Mike!" Barbara came to her senses and screamed. Doing so snapped Dugan out of his reverie and his hands flew to his eyes as he babbled apologies. Mortified, Whitmore scrubbed furiously, trying to forget the feeling of her stepson ogling her, no matter how much she secretly liked it. The image of Barbara pleasuring herself was seared in the teen's mind and his cock was stubbornly refusing to go down.

He was still stiff as a board when Barbara got into bed later. Both were embarrassed and avoided making eye contact as well as facing opposite ways on the bed. Despite their best efforts neither could sleep, the memory of earlier filling their thoughts. Mike looked over at his (apparently) asleep stepmother and began to sneakily slide his shaft out his pants. He stopped when she stirred but carried on once she was still again. It was easy enough to conjure an image in his head, the harder part was keeping it from drifting back to the blonde in the shower. Barbara was equally horny and, although she tried to think of Pat, she couldn't get the image of Mike's bulge out of her mind. Mike was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice her roll over and when she did so her eyes seemed to be drawn to his cock. The teen had clearly taken after his father and Whitmore couldn't deny she was impressed by his size. She watched him jerking away, feeling her pussy start to get wet as she did so. The hardness filled her vision and she felt her body ache with need. It was too much for her to bear and she didn't think the brunette would particularly mind some mutual relief. "Mike." She whispered and he froze with a look of absolute terror on his rapidly reddening face. He tried to say something but couldn't, his mouth gaping open and closed in shock. "B-buh- Barbara!" He stammered. The blonde gave a gentle smile "No need to be embarrassed, you're a healthy young man, urges are perfectly natural." Mike didn't say anything so she carried on speaking. "Now I have urges too so perhaps we can help each other out."

Mike wondered if he was dreaming, this was like something from a porno, the sexy stepmom offering to take care of her stepson's boner. Pinching himself proved he was awake. As she sat up one of the straps of Barbara's night dress slipped off her shoulder, hinting at what was hidden beneath the silky material. Mike's mouth went dry and his mind went blank. "Okay."

A grin crossed the blonde's face and she got onto her hands and knees, crawling over to Mike. "Wait, what about Dad?" He suddenly said. "Well I won't tell if you don't. What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Said Barbara, unknowingly echoing her daughter. "Now let me take care of you and you can take care of me." A slim hand curled around the teen's length to give it a squeeze and a gentle stroke. Dugan shuddered at the feeling of her caressing his length, up and down interspersed with the occasional squeeze. "That's sooo good!" He moaned. "Just you wait." Whitmore chuckled and sped up her efforts. The brunette moaned again, Barbara's hand was so much better than his own and he felt close to a release already. The strokes slowed down but felt just as good. Her mouth hovered over his cock with strands of spit dripping down. The drool slicked his member up, making her strokes smoother. "Are you close? Remember once you're done you're done." She told him firmly. Of course all that did was provide an incentive for the teen to prolong the experience, "Not really." He lied and then he tried to push his luck "I don't think your hand is enough."

Barbara had a suspicion he wasn't telling the truth but was impatient for her turn. "Alright fine." She sighed and stuck her tongue out, replacing her hand. The wet muscle delicately flicked over the hardness. A series of quick darting movements followed, covering any dry areas of the shaft in spit. Whitmore continued to lightly lap at the member, the muscular organ licking away. The licks gradually slowed down and before long had turned into long slow drags. The feeling was a million times better than her hand, let alone his, and it was taking every ounce of Mike's self control not to blow there and then. Barbara's tongue slathered the teenage cock with drool and could taste the precum oozing from the tip. Realising that slurping away wasn't going anywhere, she decided to take the plunge. If there was one thing she was good at it was blowjobs. A fact she quickly proved to her stepson as she enveloped his rod in her warm mouth. A mewl of pleasure came from the teen. The blonde woman slowly began to move her head, her lips squeezing the meat between them. Dugan was in ecstasy receiving his first ever blowjob, adding to it was the fact that it was Barbara giving it. His breathing turned shallow and rapid as she sucked him harder and his cock felt like it was going to explode. The blonde head got faster and her tongue accompanied it, greatly increasing the pleasure. It was too much for Mike to resist and his whole body shook as he came, his release spurting out. Whitmore could tell Mike was about to cum and removed her mouth just before he did, much to his disappointment as he'd hoped she'd swallow it like the women did in the videos.

"My turn now." Barbara spread her legs wide, presenting her slit. The brunette was quick to slide a pair of fingers into the wetness, jiggling and jerking them. Mike then pulled the fingers out, sucked on them, and pushed them back in. He repeated this pattern slowly until he managed to find a rhythm at which point he accelerated. The digits roughly jabbed at the hole, being shoved in and then yanked out just as quickly. "Ah, take it easy." Barbara said, "Here. Like this." She instructed, taking his wrist. "That's it. Nice and steady." She guided his movements at a more controlled pace. The reduced speed was much more pleasurable for the blonde and she encouraged him to stay the course. His fingers started to flex, stroking the inner flesh and making it tingle. Hooking and curving, the digits rubbed all over the sensitive hole. Barbara gave a low moan as she leant back with her eyes closed. Her eyes flew open when she felt a wetness on her pussy. Mike had switched out his fingers for his tongue and was slurping at her lower lips. He was considerably better with his tongue than his fingers as he twirled it over the pink folds. His tongue slid into the warm chasm and slowly quested deeper. As it went in the wet muscle wriggled and writhed. He continued to prove his skill as the twitching turned into thrashing, slurping at Barbara's pussy. The wet muscle worked furiously and lunged up and down and left and right as if determined to cover every inch of the pussy in spit. His efforts were paying off as Whitmore was getting close to climaxing. It came sooner than she thought and, giving a series of throaty cries, she came.

The taste of pussy juice was unexpected but Dugan liked it and lapped up what he could. His tongue flickered over Barbara's slit even after the release was cleaned up. Soon though he felt his head being pushed away "I think you're done. Now get some rest." Reluctantly, he removed his mouth. He realised Barbara wasn't going to go any further, at least not tonight, so lay down and tried to sleep, his dreams still filled with the blonde.

Day two of the convention proved to be even bigger than the first with a smorgasbord of other attractions. Still, despite being in a gamer's paradise, Mike was distracted. His thoughts continued to linger on Barbara and he wanted more than just 'mutual relief'. A crudely formed idea came to him, he'd try and keep the blonde thinking of sex throughout the day so that when they got back to the hotel she'd be desperate for it. He admitted it wasn't a great plan but it was all he could think of. His way of doing so consisted of a handful of methods; first of all he took her to watch the cosplay competition where several entrants were dressed in skimpy outfits, next he made sure to bump into her whenever he could (usually making their hips collide) and he even tired a trick he'd read on the internet; flattering her throughout the day to make her feel desired.

Remarkably his plan was having a degree of success, sex _was_ on Barbara's mind and, no matter how hard she tired, the memory of last night was lodged there. Ignoring it got her though the day but it was a half measure that didn't help much. Her pussy ached again and she was getting desperate for relief. The brunette was also horny although, as a teenager, that was a fairly normal state of affairs. He hoped his plan was working and, feeling confident, bought condoms from the bathroom vending machine.

The day went on and the convention drew to a close and it was time to go back and pack. As soon as they entered the room Whitmore dashed to the bathroom to play with herself. In hurry she forgot to be quiet and her moaning seeped through the door. Mike grinned when her heard them and casually pushed the door open. Instinctively, she covered herself "What?" She asked and Mike tried not to smile "Well I heard you and I thought we could help each other again." Barbara mulled it over and logic lost out to need so she agreed. Wasting no time, she dragged the teen to the bed, throwing hers and Mike's clothes off. "Lie down and do what I tell you." She ordered. Not waiting for an answer she swung her body to position her hips over his head.

The brunette's tongue slid out and slithered into the flushed opening. At the same time the blonde wrapped her lips around the teenage shaft. Mike licked and Barbara sucked. Remembering last time, Mike worked his tongue relentlessly, lapping at the walls like his life depended on it. Barbara meanwhile was just as relentless and had swallowed the whole cock. Dugan licked deep inside her wetness, tongue flickering rapidly. Whitmore was also going fast, her head a blonde blur as she deepthroated the member. Stepmom and stepson were both putting in as much effort as they could and silently encouraged the other.

However despite Mike's efforts it didn't feel enough for Barbara. With a popping sound she took her mouth off him. "I need you to put it in me." She told him. "Seriously?" The tongue was withdrawn so he could speak. "Yes but we need to be careful, we don't have any condoms." "Uh actually." Mike dug in the pockets of his discarded pants and got out the pack he'd bought earlier. The blonde stared for a beat "I'm not gonna ask why you have those just get one on quickly." A packet was swiftly torn open and the rubber rolled on, not so swiftly. As Mike fumbled with the condom, Barbara got onto her back, legs splayed to the sides.

Once he was ready the brunette got onto his knees and aimed his length at the target. Nervously (it was his first time after all), he eased his dick in, little by little. Although far from a virgin, the blonde was tight and Mike grunted as his length went in. The teen cock pushed ahead cautiously. Mike grunted again, the feeling of a pussy around his member was amazing and he couldn't believe he was losing his virginity to his stepmom. When he bottomed out he paused to savour the feeling. His hips pulled back and then went forward slightly, slowly the movements got bigger as his confidence grew. And it grew quickly before long his hands has shot out to squeeze the blonde's perky tits whilst his hips rocked back and forth. Hands cupped the mounds, pinching the nipples and massaging the soft flesh around them. His length was pulled out and then pushed forward. What Mike lacked in skill he made up for enthusiasm and he pounded her like a piston. Mike was giving his thrusts everything he'd got and with each one buried his entire member in Barbara's pussy.

Smacks rung out as the teen ploughed his stepmom, bucking hard and fast. Mike was in heaven as he fucked Barbara and played with her boobs and Barbara was impressed with his youthful vigour and energy. His hardness slammed into the blonde's slit and she wrapped her legs around him to pull him close and ensure she got every inch of him. Suddenly he slowed down, his waist no longer jackhammering but instead flowing back and forth. The brunette had slowed in order to draw out the experience and put additional power into his thrusts. His rubber coated shaft slid in and out with ease, lubricated by a liberal layer of juices. Mike's teenage stamina was holding out even as Barbara got closer to her climax and he was even able to speed up again.

By chance he hit a spot which made her see stars and she loudly encouraged him to do it again. After a few misses he found it again and aimed his thrusts to keep hitting it. "Ohhh!" She moaned each time. The blonde felt pleasure wash over her and cried out again. Hot juices sprayed from her well-fucked pussy like a fountain, she hadn't came like that in a long time. "Keep going." She murmured. Mike did as he was told and continued pounding but he was also getting close to his finale. "Hey Barbara? Can I cum in your mouth?" He asked between thrusts. He wasn't sure she'd heard him at first but after a beat she nodded and got onto her front.

Ripping the condom off, Dugan inserted his cock into the blonde's mouth and resumed bucking his hips. Their previous antics had brought him close anyway and with no warning, he erupted. White spunk flooded into Whitmore's mouth, even running down her chin before she could swallow it.

Later on, still naked, Mike spoke; "Hey do you think Dad and Courtney had as much fun as we did?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading feedback is appreciated.  
> The next chapter will be Courtney and Mike.


	3. Courtney/Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the hottest day of the summer Courtney and Mike get into a fight and things heat up even more when they're locked in a room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it so here it is; chapter the third.

Blue Valley was currently in the grip of a massive heatwave and everyone was sweltering under the intense sun. School was out for summer so the Dugan-Whitmore family were all home, for better or worse. An undercurrent of sexual tension ran through the house ever since stepfather had slept with stepdaughter and, on the same night, stepmother had slept with stepson. Of course the only ones who knew about the hook-ups were the respective participants so they were oblivious to the other pairs' tension.

Pat and Courtney weren't adverse to doing it again but weren't going to risk getting caught with Barbara being home. They had considered going for 'weekend getaways' or going to Pat's garage but the former would've aroused suspicion and, whilst the latter had it's appeal, there was the chance of one of the JSA walking in on them.

The morning after their own night of passion in the hotel Barbara had vowed that it was a one time thing and would stay that way. Mike had only half-heartedly agreed as he didn't think his stepmother actually meant it but, as he'd found out one night when he'd been coldly shot down after trying to invite her to bed, she really did. This of course had lead to nothing but sexual frustration for the teen and, although jerking off to porn did help a little, it just wasn't the same as the real deal. Courtney was in the same boat and had been dying for satisfaction that her fingers (and some surreptitiously acquired toys) just couldn't provide. Neither teen could've known that circumstances would soon present them with the opportunity to help each other.

A blazing hot weekend had the family dealing with it in different ways. Mike had shut himself in his room to try keep cool and Pat had been busy at the garage with an influx of overheated engines. The ladies had decided to take advantage of the sun and work on their tans. Barbara and Courtney lay sprawled out on sunbeds to soak up the rays. Both were clad in nothing but bikinis, Barbara in a simple white one and Courtney in a skimpier blue one, strangely similar to her costume. Mike was fully aware of how hot Barbara was but he'd never really noticed that she'd passed her looks onto her daughter but seeing her sunbathing made it obvious. A few select pictures of the two had provided excellent jerk-off fuel for the horny brunette.

Currently though, he was bored yet again, especially now that doing the laundry had been added to his list of chores. On the bright side it did let him get a good look at his stepmother and sister's underwear. He'd been surprised to find a pair of lacy purple panties and matching bra complete with a small bow that, to his further surprise, he learned belonged to Courtney. He'd actually been somewhat impressed as he'd figured she was kind of a prude. Courtney was the only one left and as he plonked her clothes on her bed, a glint of gold caught his eye. Stargirl's cosmic staff was sticking out from under her bed. She'd moved it there for quick access, deeming it easier than having to dig it out its chest in the basement every time she needed it. "So that's where she hid it." Mike muttered. A quick glance out the window confirmed that his sister was still basking in the sun so, with a mischievous grin, he pulled the staff out. Although he knew it didn't work for him didn't stop the brunette from hoping and it certainly didn't stop him from imagining it did. After double checking no one was around he swung the staff about, tossed it from hand to hand and struck poses with it.

"Shit!" He cried when his leg got caught on the staff and tripped up. He hit the floor but saw something far more interesting than the staff: Courtney's diary.

It's a fact of life that younger siblings will take any opportunity to glean their older siblings' deepest darkest (and most embarrassing) secrets so, naturally, the book provided an irresistible target. A bit of jiggling and the padlock came off and all Courtney's innermost thoughts were at Mike's fingertips. The first page contained the standard 'this diary belongs to', calendar and threats of a horrible painful death to whoever read it without permission. The first few pages weren't particular exciting, mainly entailing life in California and complaining about the move to Blue Valley His reading got a bit more exciting when he got to the parts about Stargirl and the new Justice Society. As he flicked through he noticed a remarkable amount of space dedicated to writing about his dad. It almost seemed like she had the hots for him or something. That was a disturbing thought.

As he read on he was getting closer to the present and was coming up for the weekend when he was at the convention. He was about to starting reading when a cry of "Mike!" made him freeze. Courtney had gone inside to get sun lotion when she'd caught her little brother red handed not only with her staff lying next to him but her underwear as well. "Uh hey Court." The look she gave him could've curdled milk. "What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room?" She punctuated each word. "Nothing." Mike immediately lied. The blonde suddenly noticed he was holding a book and said book had a lock hanging off it. "Michael Dugan, give that back right now!" The brunette ineffectively tried to hide it behind him "Give what back?" Ice dripped from Whitmore's tone as she glared at him "Give me my diary." She hissed and before Mike could deny it again she lunged for it.

Brother and sister played tug-of-war with the journal, pushing and pulling to shake the other loose. Courtney's eyes widened when she heard it start to rip. Acting on instinct, she swung a foot and kicked the younger teen in a very sensitive spot. "Oww!" He wailed, dropping in the foetal position.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pat's voice rang out. The mechanic stood in the doorway with Barbara beside him, both looking distinctly displeased. "He/She started it!" The teens said at the same time. "Did not!" "Did too!" Their childish arguing was stopped by Pat, "I don't care who started it. Tell me what happened." When both had explained their versions Dugan sighed "Okay. Court, apologise and Mike you do the same." Neither were willing to and voiced their objections. Pat gave another sigh "In that case you two are staying in here until you make up." The teens were even less willing to do that. "C'mon dad you can't be serious." "Mom you can't be okay with this." Of course both parents didn't give an inch. "I've made my decision and that's final. You can go to the bathroom but that's it." And with that he shut and locked the door.

Courtney and Mike protested at first but quickly realised their parents weren't listening. They then began blaming the other. Eventually they got bored with arguing and settled for sullen silence and ignoring each other. In all the confusion Courtney had forgotten about her diary but Mike hadn't and sneakily began reading again. 'Dear diary.' He read, 'tonight's the night, Mom and Mike are out the house so it's just me and Pat.' He frowned at that but kept going. What he read for the next day's entry shocked him to his core; 'I did it, I lost my virginity. Pat's thick throbbing cock felt so good in me, I even let him fuck me in the ass.' Mike couldn't believe what he was reading, especially when she went into quite specific detail about how she'd had sex with Pat. "What. The. Fuck!?" He exclaimed. Courtney shot up straight as she remembered her diary. "Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke. Please tell me that you didn't screw my dad." The blond knew there was no point denying it and avoided making eye contact with her stepbrother. Mike's jaw dropped, "I can't believe you. Not only did you fuck my dad you went into detail about his dick! I did not want to know about my dad's dick!" "You shouldn't have been reading my diary anyway." Courtney argued. The brunette stared at her for a minute "Really? _That's_ your defence? I mean come on, I slept with Barbara but you don't see me writing about it." He suddenly realised what he'd just said, "Shit."

"Did you just say you had sex with my mom?" Courtney demanded indignantly, hoping she'd misunderstood. Mike's silence was all the answer she needed "You goddam hypocrite!" She wacked her little brother as she yelled at him. "Stop hitting me!" Mike protested, "You're no better than I am." Whitmore grudgingly admitted he had a point and let her hand drop. After dropping such bombshells neither of them had much else to say so fell into an awkward silence.

With the door shut the room had gotten very warm and both teens were getting sweaty. Courtney wasn't so bad in her bikini but Mike was struggling. Despite their argument a while ago he found himself getting drawn to his stepsister who'd since fallen asleep. Her swimsuit didn't leave much to the imagination and the sight of her scantily clad body glistening with sweat in it began to take its toll on his member. With more hormones than sense, he crawled over to her to get a better look. Licking his lips, he tugged at her top. Her nipples stiffened as they were exposed but were covered by Mike's hands. He squeezed the pert breasts and ran his fingers over her nipples. One hand was taken off and inserted in his pants to play with his hardening shaft. His hands worked at Courtney's boobs and his own cock. Pleasure was growing inside him but before he could do anything else the blonde stirred as she started to wake. With remarkable speed he haphazardly put her top back and withdrew his hands.

"Oh I was hoping it was a dream." She said once she'd woken up "But I guess we're stuck in here until you apologise." " _Me_ apologise? You're the one who kicked me in the nuts." Mike pointed out. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't been looking at my diary." Whitmore shot back but her face softened "Hey, uh, how's your crotch?" Mike wondered if she somehow knew what he'd been doing and tried to hide the tent in his pants but in doing so drew her attention to it. "Seriously?" She sighed and said "Just deal with it quickly."

Once Courtney had turned away Mike fished his member out and jerked it. It didn't seem to be working though. When Courtney turned around to see what was taking so long she suddenly learnt that he'd taken after his dad. She stared for a minute before saying "Do you want some help with that?" Mike thought he'd imagined it until she asked again and this time he accepted. The blonde teen grasped the length firmly but gently and ran her hand along it. She was surprisingly good with her hands and Mike wondered if she'd done it before, of course then he realised she _had._ Rather than dwell on that he let himself enjoy the feeling. Said feeling changed to one of wetness when his stepsister put her tongue on his cock and started licking. She slurped over his length with more enthusiasm than Barbara had, not just licking it but also darting her tongue around his head, running it down to his balls and even dipping it into his slit. The wet muscle spiralled and flicked, slurped and teased as if determined to taste every single part of the cock.

Mike gave a groan when she exchanged her mouth for her tongue, lips pursing around his cock. At first she just mouthed the meat but then she slid her mouth down. It seemed cocksucking skill was genetic as she plunged her head down. It bobbed back up again for a brief second before dropping down. As she went on her mouth got lower and lower, making its way to the base. When she reached it she didn't even stop for a second and took her head back up. His length was easier to swallow than Pat's but still filled her mouth. She didn't let that slow her down and sucked his dick expertly, top to bottom and back again. At the same time her tongue rubbed on the underside, adding extra friction. Mike couldn't believe he'd had his cock sucked by mother _and_ daughter and that thought got him closer to the edge. The blonde's head went up and down, engulfing every inch and slurping over it. The warm wetness covering his member felt incredible and pleasure consumed him. He grunted as she sucked him and his release got ever nearer. He had the presence of mind to tell Whitmore when he did but she chose to ignore it and continued to deepthroat him. Seconds later she felt the familiar sensation of cum running down her throat.

Courtney's mouth came off with a pop and she licked a trail of spunk from the corner before speaking. "Fair's fair, it's my turn." She freed her pussy from her bottoms and parted her legs.

Dugan wasted no time burying his face into the wet hole. His tongue got to work slurping and slathering. He lapped at her dripping pussy, inside and out. He licked her lower lips, spit trailing over the pink folds. He sank his tongue into her core, wriggling and writhing deeper and deeper in search of her sweet spots. Mike spiralled his tongue inside, smearing the inner walls with drool as he continued his search. Precum had started to leak from Courtney's stimulated slit but the droplets were lapped up by the questing tongue. Mike switched up and his tongue became a blur of motion as it flickered in and out of his sister's pussy. What he lacked in skill he compensated for with eagerness and he had her moaning as he ate her out. Going back to slow, he slid his tongue back inside, making its way towards her core. He twisted the wet muscle inside her and her moans got louder when he eventually hit a sensitive area.

Precum flowed heavily as he worked at the warm wetness. His tongue went as far as it could reach and flicked and twitched deep within. More moans came from Courtney as he did so, her pussy alight with pleasure. The pleasure grew exponentially when, by chance, he found a spot that made her wail. The brunette made it his job to find that spot again and when he did the blonde knew she was close. A few more licks pushed her to her release. The release spurted out onto Mike's tongue and his face. "So what now?" Mike asked. "This." Said Courtney, taking off what little she was wearing to expose her athletic form.

The brunette joined her in the state of nakedness and eyed her pussy hungrily. His cock had gotten hard again and was practically twitching in anticipation. His crawling over to her was suddenly stopped by a hand on his face. "Not until you have a condom." She told him and rummaged through her drawers until she found one. Seconds later the packet was ripped open and the rubber coated the teen's hardness. The blond lay on her back inviting her brother to come.

Mike's length lined up with Courtney's hole and inched forward. Whitmore was tighter than her mother and it was a bit of a squeeze for Dugan's cock. Mike may not have been as big as Pat yet but his rod still stretched her out. Slowly but surely the teenage dick went deeper, parting the walls as it went. Their previous experiences gave them some idea as what to do and Mike let Courtney adjust each time he moved. The teen's pussy began to loosen up and the pressure on Mike's shaft lessened. As it did, the cock slid in deeper. Mike then pulled out only to reinsert a second later. Repeating this allowed his stepsister to adjust quicker and soon she had loosened up enough for him to slide in and out more easily. The teen's hips met when Mike was able to insert his whole length inside Courtney. After that, entering and exiting got easier. Mike grunted at the tightness around his cock and wanted more, so drew his hips back before thrusting forward again. Courtney grunted at the hardness in her pussy and wanted more, tensing her walls around it to hold it in. Dugan pulled his length back out once more and this time didn't stop until it was fully unsheathed. His next thrust was gentle as he slid the whole of himself in. The second time was less so and, as the resistance lessened, the next one was even harder.

The blonde brought her hips forward to meet her stepbrother's thrusts. A smacking sound accompanied their collision when Mike sped up, his confidence growing. More smacks rang out when he sped up. Horniness took over and the teens fucked each other with reckless abandon. Courtney's body rocked each time Mike entered her and she clenched to squeeze his length. The longer he went on the more confident Mike became and lunged forward, cock still inside her, to pin his stepsister's hands above her head. His member slammed into her hard and fast with teenage energy and it was all Courtney could do to keep up with him. She was just as charged up and bucked her waist to feel him drive into her each time. Their eyes met and Mike suddenly lowered himself to kiss Courtney. Their tongue wrestled out as their organs collided and the lovemaking turned into a battle for dominance. Not one for losing, Dugan put extra effort in but so did Whitmore, feeling the same way. The slick pussy accommodated the stiff cock nicely and he put his whole body into his thrusts. Courtney was equally determined and squeezed her slit around him with all she had. The extra tightness around him was having the desired effect and delight flooded his body.

He didn't let that stop him and carried on pounding his sister with all his might. Despite his determination, he could feel cum swelling up and preparing to blow. Courtney could feel his member twitching but didn't realise what it meant at first. His reduced pace and low moaning gave her a hint though and she became aware she wasn't too far off either. She got competitive too and wanted to see who would be the first to cum. Her legs wrapped around her stepbrother, pulling him close and holding him tight. Dugan realised what she was doing and moved his hands to play with her breasts. The extra stimulation tipped the scales in Mike's favour but the blond wasn't done yet and pulled a hand free to massage his balls. The pair put all they had into making the other climax first and their bodies ground hard, hot and heavy.

Ultimately the younger teen lost the contest. With a wordless cry, he gave a series of short sharp thrusts before slowing and then blowing his load. His efforts then ground to a halt, much to Courtney's annoyance. Eager to cum herself, the gymnast wriggled out from under her stepbrother, his cock sliding out to reveal a cum swollen condom, and pushed him onto his back. Before he knew what was happening she'd pressed her slick pussy over his mouth. His tongue went back into the well fucked opening and slithered up. Although tired he didn't let that slow him down and thrashed his tongue with the last reserves of his energy. Already close, Courtney was determined held out for as long as she could. As it turned out that wasn't for very long as, after several good licks from the boy beneath her, she came. Juices flowed like a waterfall over the brunette's face and it was all he could do not to splutter. Whitmore stayed sat for a minute until Dugan motioned for her to get off.

Rolling off, Courtney lay sweaty and panting next to an equally exhausted Mike. When he'd gotten enough breath to talk Mike turned to face his stepsister "Hey, I'm sorry for reading your diary." He noticeably didn't apologise for what happened with Barbara, mostly because he was far from sorry for that. Courtney smiled and said, between pants, "I'm sorry I kicked you but hey, at least we know nothing was damaged." She didn't apologise for sleeping with the respective parent either. The teens broke into fits of laughter, now with a fun way to settle any future arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading comments are appreciated.  
> I'm tempted to do one more for this what do you guys think?


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed about the family's relations with each other and, after some drama, it leads to the Whitmore-Dugan family all getting even closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured why not do an orgy?  
> Thanks to Tenuda_Kin_12345 for helping me out with this one.  
> This chapter features incest as well.

Temptation is a funny thing. No matter how much you suppress it or how hard you try to fight it, it's always there, niggling at the back of the mind and whispering in the ear. Always trying to make you cave in and do something you know is wrong.

Some people can resist giving in to temptation whilst others cannot. Pat and Courtney fell into the latter category. Unlike Barbara and Mike, they hadn't wanted their unconventional relationship to be one and done. They'd still promised not to do it when the others were home so as not to get caught. (Although Courtney still hadn't told him she'd slept with Mike as well). However, the pair proved they were incapable of keeping said promise and hadn't just broken it, more like shattered it into a million pieces and ground it into fine powder.

It all started with a simple accident.

Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E flew over the woodland outside town, staff aglow and rockets burning. For once though they weren't out on patrol or searching for an enemy, they were simply flying for the sheer joy of it and spirits were high as they soared. Things might've gone differently had Courtney not decided to show off. She accelerated and shot forward, quickly outstripping the mech suit. "Slow down Court, this isn't a race." Dugan's voice rumbling from the suit's speakers carried a reproachful tone but his words were undermined by him pushing the thrusters to speed up himself. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by the young heroine. "You're only saying that because you're losing." She laughed and upped the pace even more. Seeing how far ahead she was, Stargirl got overconfident and rose from sitting astride her staff to standing on it like a surfboard.

Perhaps if she hasn't been going so fast things might've worked out but at her speed she struggled to keep her balance. Her arms spun and she rocked back and forth as she tried to keep her footing. It didn't help and soon she found herself tumbling downwards.

"Whooaa!" She cried as she plummeted, closing her eyes in anticipation of hitting the rapidly approaching ground. To her surprise she never did and instead she felt cold metal surrounding her. When she opened her eyes, Courtney saw she was in safe hands, literally, as Pat had managed to catch her.

"I think that's enough excitement for today." He said and Courtney could only agree, so the two headed home.

As they went back, Stargirl flew next to S.T.R.I.P.E and gave his 'head' a big hug in gratitude. The blonde's tight frame filled Pat's screens and he couldn't help but stare and reminisce about the weekend they'd spent together. Soon, Pat felt something in his boxers grow hard.

When the duo got back, Pat claimed he had stuff to do and went to tinker at his workbench. Courtney watched him work at first but then decided to 'help'. She snuck up on him and curled her arms around his waist. Pat jumped from the suddenness, feeling Courtney’s breasts press against his back. "Thank you, Pat. For saving me." She whispered, snuggling against him.

"Uh. No problem." Pat gulped as Courtney’s hands trailed towards his hard length.

"You're my hero and I want to reward you." The teen purred silkily. "Is that a wrench in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Courtney asked teasingly as she palmed at the tent that had re-formed in Pat's pants. "C'mon Court, we agreed; not when your mom is home." Dugan tried to decline his stepdaughter’s advances, pushing her away slightly.

"She's not home now and won't be for hours. She's got that work thing." Whitmore reasoned, continuing to tease Pat's clothed shaft by rubbing her hand against the tent. "What about Mike?" asked Pat groaningly. "At a friend’s. He won’t be back until mom picks him up." Courtney pointed out. "C'mon Pat, you want it too." Courtney purred. "Let me thank you."

Pat's willpower was sorely lacking when it came to his daughter and she won him over. The teen beamed when he finally agreed. Courtney immediately leaped into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her lips against his in a tonguing kiss.

"Ohh! Yes! Yes!" Courtney wailed as Pat's cock pounded deep into her pussy. The two had wasted no time transitioning to the bedroom and as soon as Pat had rubbered up, they went at it. They hadn't bothered with any foreplay as Dugan insisted on it being just a quickie and, although Courtney was a bit disappointed, she agreed. The room was soon filled with groans and moans and sound of flesh slapping against flesh. The mechanic and the gymnast went at it hard and fast with a burning desire to eke out as much pleasure as they could in a short time. Rough hands gripped Courtney's legs and held them aloft so the hard shaft could go in deeper. Vibrations rocked her body with each thrust and moans came from her lips.

They were so engrossed in each other that they failed to hear a car pulling up.

As it turned out Barbara's work thing had taken a lot less time than they'd all thought and she'd eagerly taken the chance to go home. Work had been extra stressful ever since Jordan and Stephen's 'disappearances' after the 'earthquake' but American Dream was _finally_ getting organised again. "Thank God for small miracles." She'd muttered as she'd gone to pick up her stepson. She'd done her best to not think of their night at the hotel (although it was popular in her subconscious and often featured in her dreams) and just wanted them to be more like a regular, normal, family. Barbara felt conflicted after that night, part of her felt it was wrong, she shouldn't have slept with her stepson, but another part of her couldn't deny that it had felt so good.

Mike felt differently, especially after the incident with Courtney. His eyes roamed over the blonde woman as soon as he'd gotten into the car. "Hey Barbara." He greeted casually, his voice hinting at something. Mike continued to stare at her which she tolerated for a few more seconds before speaking "Mike. Stop staring at me like that. I told you it's not going to happen again." The young brunette clearly wanted to argue back but a sharp glance from his stepmother stopped him. 

Mike was first through the door and called out for the others. "Dad? Court?" Getting no reply, Mike figured they were out doing something. 'Probably doing JSA stuff.' Mike thought as he plonked down on the couch in front of the TV. He thought he heard noises coming from upstairs but dismissed it.

Barbara huffed as the teen raced inside, she had to admire his energy and she remembered having felt it first hand had been an experience. Then the memories came back and Barbara remembered how Mike had pleasured her and touched her before fucking her with a passion.

Barbara thought she heard something coming from upstairs. Brushing off those thoughts, the blonde woman went up. At first she thought she'd imagined the noise but as she went up it became clearer and it sounded like it was coming from her daughter's room whose door was ajar. Sounds of squeaking, grunting and moaning leaked through the gap and Barbara's face reddened when she recognised the sounds. "Oh my, Courtney?" Barbara muttered, surprised at hearing her daughter moan like that.

Out of perverse curiosity, she couldn't resist sneaking a peek at what she thought would be teenagers making love. She was expecting the boy to be Cameron as the two seemed interested in each other and she'd seen how they looked at each other. 'There's no way those two aren't together now.' She thought.

Although the figure atop her daughter had dark hair it certainly wasn't Cameron, in fact they looked like a man rather than a boy. As she watched, unable to tear her eyes away, there was something familiar about the man although she couldn't see his face. A few seconds later the penny dropped.

"Oh! Pat! Yes!" Courtney's moans confirmed it.

"Patrick Dugan!" She shrieked as she swung the door open.

The lovers froze in terror as both their heads turned towards the door that just swung open, the older man's shaft still deep into the young blonde's pussy. "What the hell are you doing?!" The outraged woman glared at the two furiously. Neither of them moved at first, frozen in place with shock. After what felt like an eternity, Pat slowly pulled his hard length out of the girl's womanhood, still slick with pussy juices, a string of fluid connecting them briefly before breaking apart. Grabbing a pillow to cover his crotch, hiding his still erect shaft, he turned to face his wife. "Uh... Hi Barb, I didn't think you'd be home so soon." Pat said awkwardly, looking at his wife, who was glaring daggers at him. "Um. I can explain, Barb," Pat said nervously, knowing that he and Courtney screwed up big time. "Really? You can explain why you were screwing your own daughter behind my back?" Venom laced the blonde's words and her icy gaze turned on Courtney too who buried under the covers to hide from her mother's view.

"Er... She's not _technically_ my daughter?" Pat regretted the words the instant he said them. Barbara's sharp gaze focused on him and if looks could kill, he would've been stone dead. Pat was going to say something else but thought better of it. Barbara continued to glower at the pair, "I can't even look at you." She told Pat before turning to her daughter, "And as for you young lady, we're going to have a serious talk later." With that she turned and stormed out the of the room.

Mike meanwhile had been oblivious to the unfolding drama until he heard his stepmother stomping down the stairs. "Everything okay?" He asked curiously, turning to face her. Mike soon realised something was up as his stepmother looked furious. Barbara didn't say anything for a minute as she tried to process what she just saw, his husband fucking her daughter. 'How dare he not tell me about this? How dare he do it in the first place?' Angry thoughts filled Barbara's head. But the perfect way of getting back at her husband came to her. He wasn't the only one who could screw around with a stepchild. "Mike, turn that off and come with me." She ordered firmly and Mike did as he was told, sensing she wasn't in the mood for an argument. The blonde marched over to him and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him along. "What's going on?" He asked as they headed upstairs. "We are going to have sex." Was her answer. "Why? I mean okay." He wasn't exactly going to turn down such an offer, even if it _was_ out the blue. When Mike reached upstairs, what he saw confirmed his own suspicions that something was up. He frowned when he saw how Barbara glared at his dad who, for some reason, was wearing nothing but a pillow over his groin.

"Barb," Pat tried start. Mike immediately understood when he realised Pat was standing outside Courtney's room. He caught a glimpse of her in a similar state of undress, still covering herself with the sheets, her face showing obvious worry. He made a mental note to talk to her later but for now was going to enjoy what was to come. "Don't talk to me and don't even think of coming into the bedroom tonight!" Barbara responded angrily as she walked past Pat, 'dragging' Mike to the master bedroom.

After Barbara marched Mike into the bedroom and closed the door, the teen was effectively thrown onto Barbara's bed. The blonde undressed and told him to do the same. As soon as the two had disrobed Barbara crawled over to the teen who was laying flat on his back. Straddling his waist, Barbara ran her hands down from Mike chest to his waist and then his crotch, feeling up is young body sensually. All Barbara wanted was to start fucking to see how Pat felt when she did it. Whilst the Dugan boy wasn't as big as his father he wasn't too far off. Barbara briefly wondered if he'd catch up. Rather than think about the future she focused on the present and grabbed onto Mike's length to get it nice and hard.

The rod quickly stiffened in her hand and she gave it a few more strokes to ensure it stayed that way. Her hand briefly went to her mouth and she spat on it to coat Mike's shaft in drool, lubing it slick with her saliva as she stroked. Barbara's slick hand stroked the teenage length, caressing it from balls to crown and being sure to make him moan as she did. Before long he was hard enough for her and in record time she plucked a condom from her cabinet and rolled it onto the hardness.

The blonde raised herself up and then lowered herself onto Mike's cock, giving a deliberately loud moan as she sank down on Mike's shaft, as it slowly buried itself deep into the woman's pussy, she wanted Pat to know _exactly_ what she was doing with Mike. As for Mike, it felt even better than before, it seemed absence made the cock grow fonder as well as the heart. He eagerly started bucking his hips upwards, feeling the walls clench around his length as he thrust. Barbara ground her hips onto the boner, Mike lacked his father's skill but compensated with his enthusiasm, she soon remembered why she'd enjoyed their time in the hotel so much.

"Ah! Oh yes! Mike!" Barbara moaned loudly as she rode the boy's shaft, not bothered by the fact that Pat and her daughter could be listening as she wanted them to hear every noise they made. "Yes! Harder!" Barbara mewled.

Pat just stood outside Courtney's room blankly, unsure what to do. He'd been caught fucking his own stepdaughter by his wife, which was bound to put a strain on their relationship. Pat watched as Barbara lead his son into the master bedroom before slamming the door shut. "Pat?" The young blond called out nervously. "What do we do?" The brunette was lost for words and didn't answer for a while. "I don't know. But I do know this is ending and this time I mean it." Pat said as he grabbed his clothes and walked out of Courtney's room. "Pat, wait..." Courtney wasn't able to finish her sentence as Pat closed the door, leaving feeling guilty and worried.

As Pat walked past the master bedroom, he could hear sounds of moaning and groaning coming from inside. It soon became clear that the sounds were real. His son was fucking his wife. Pat wasn't the only one that could hear the lewd noises as Courtney could hear them too. 'Really? Right now?' Courtney thought, sighing as she threw the covers over herself, just wanting to sleep right now. "Perhaps I will wake up the next day and find out that it was all but just a dream." Courtney thought as she tried to sleep.

Mike was having a great time fucking Barbara. Although she wasn't as tight as her daughter, there was something that made Mike lust for her pussy and his shaft continued drilling it, grunting with his movements as he thrust his cock deep into Barbara, hitting her sensitive spots. "Ah! Fuck yes!" Despite enjoying the sensation, Mike noticed that Barbara was more vocal tonight, moaning and purring. He wondered if there was a reason but his mind was currently more focused on other matters. Whitmore's extra effort was taking it's toll on the teen. Already charged up, the pleasure was incredible for him and he felt his member starting to twitch. Desperate to hang on, his whole body tensed as he fought hard not to blow his load so quickly.

Barbara didn't notice the teen struggles, too busy trying to get as much pleasure for herself whilst making as much noise as she could. Her hips dropped onto the hardness over and over as their flesh slapped together. Her wetness engulfed the hardness again and again, feeling the teen's hard shaft penetrate her. The way she expertly clenched around the brunette's cock was proving too much for him and it was proving to be a struggle not to erupt. His face was screwed up in concentration as he really didn't want it to end soon, although that was looking unlikely. Whitmore threw her head back and gave another wail as the cock ploughed her depths. At the same time her hips ground onto the teen's length, she was close to her release as well. The hormonal teenager couldn't last "Barbara!!" He cried, cum spurting into the condom. The woman smirked and rode him harder, wanting to make use of the hardness before it went.

"Ohh Yes!" Barbara mewled as she orgasmed loudly, squirting her fluids all over Mike's shaft while continuing to grind on Mike, riding out her orgasm. Her juices flowed down the rod and slicked the teen's cock with them. Eventually her climax shuddered to a halt and, panting heavily, she lay down beside the teen. 'That should show him.' She thought before falling asleep.

The next morning, Mike opened his eyes, groaning as sunlight from the window beamed onto him. As he got up, Mike briefly wondered if it had been a dream but the fact that he was stark naked and the woman lying next to him quickly proved that wasn't the case. What happened the night before was real. He had just fucked his stepmom while his dad and Courtney were in the house. His feeling of satisfaction was tarnished when he remembered _why_ she'd jumped into bed with him and that he was going to speak with his sister about what happened. Mike quickly got out of bed and dressed before heading downstairs.

"Hey Court, is my dad out?" Mike asked as he approached the dining table. Courtney nodded, she didn't look like she was in the mood for talking. "Alright then, got a minute?" His sister had been picking at her food aimlessly, feeling guilty that she'd caused a rift to form between Pat and her mom. "What happened?" He asked, pulling up a chair, "Were you screwing my dad again?" The teen's embarrassed face answered that question. "Of course you did." He sighed. Courtney protested this, "Oh like you're one to talk. I heard you and mom last night, kinda hard not to." Mike held up his hands defensively "Hey _she_ started it." He argued. Courtney dismissed his protests with a "Whatever." Before getting to the point "What do you want?" She asked. "I need your help getting Dad and Barbara to make up." He replied.

"And how're we gonna do that?" asked Courtney, sarcastically. "Mom literally caught Pat fucking me and cheating on her." She pointed out. "Yeah? Like how she 'cheated' on my dad with me." Mike interjected. "Your point?" asked Courtney, annoyed now. "Well I was thinking, since you screwed my dad and I fucked your mom and, obviously, you, maybe we can solve this by turning it into a normal thing? It'll be like a... what's the phrase? Uh... open relationship." Mike explained

"I don't think that's right." Courtney said. "Whatever, you get what I mean." Mike shrugged. "How are we going to get them together in the first place?" Asked Courtney. Mike gave another shrug "I guess we should tell them about us first. Get it out the way."

"Are you serious? They'll totally freak out!" Courtney snapped. "Well at least it'd be better than them catching us." Mike reasoned. The blonde considered her brother's words. "Yeah okay. So do we tell them one at a time or both together?" Asked the blonde, folding her arms. "This is a family matter, of course we need to tell them together." Mike said. "Alright, alright, I get it." Courtney responded before digging into breakfast.

"Well that was easier said than done." Courtney groaned as she flopped on Mike's bed that night. "Yeah, really didn't think it would be that hard." Mike sighed. Getting them in one place was proving tricky as neither parent was willing to stay in the same room, let alone talk to each other. "Tell me about it, Mom didn't even want to talk to me." Courtney sighed. "No different. Dad pretty much hates me now, I guess." Mike scoffed. "We need to find a way to get them to talk, this is hurting the family." Courtney said. "Yeah. More like tearing it to shreds." Mike added. "Guess we gotta keep trying."

In the end they had to resort to trickery, one called one parent whilst the other called theirs. Pat and Barbara came into the living room at the same time but stopped when they saw each other and were about to walk out. "Wait don't go." Courtney pleaded, "Mike and I have something to tell you." Reluctantly the parents sat to listen. She nodded at her brother who took over "It's about what happened when we were locked together. We, uh, got kinda carried away." "And we had sex." Whitmore finished. There was stunned silence for a minute before Pat broke the silence. "Court, you fucked Mike?" stuttered Pat, is disbelief. "Oh, like you're one to talk." Barbara interjected sarcastically. Pat frowned "You literally screwed my son last night." He pointed out. "And kinda before that." Mike chipped in, causing his dad's head to whip around "What?"

Mike looked a little guilty but carried on "It was at the game convention, the hotel room only had one bed and we were both horny and gave each other some relief." Pat's jaw dropped and he confronted Barbara. "You did that, Barb?" asked Pat. "Yeah, so what? You seduced Courtney." Barbara shot back angrily. "Actually he didn't." Courtney interrupted the couple. "It was me" Courtney admitted embarrassedly. "Well, Pat you should've been more firm and rejected her." Barbara said, glaring at Pat before turning to Courtney. "And you, young lady. Seducing your stepdad? Letting him fuck you? I thought you were better than that?" Barbara ranted angrily and at the same time Pat gave Mike a similar dressing down. "You decided to fuck Barbara just because you were horny?" asked Pat. "And Courtney too? Dammit Mike, control yourself." Pat scolded. "Yeah right, you're one to talk about control." Barbara piped in, intent on confronting Pat about fucking her daughter.

Courtney and Mike took the tirades well and eventually they trailed off. "Alright, everyone calm down." Courtney said loudly. "So we were thinking." Said Mike, "Seeing as we've pretty much all done it with each other, why not make it a normal thing?"

"Are you crazy Mike? We shouldn't be having sex with each other in the first place. Families don't work like that" Pat retorted. "Well it can be how our family works." Courtney interrupted. "No one has to know. Plus, as 'wrong' as it might be, it feels good. And I think we all feel the same way."

Understandably, Pat and Barbara were taken aback by this and stammered and stumbled over answers but couldn't find a convincing argument against it. Both of them knew that Courtney was right, it felt more than good. "Alright." Pat said "Look it's really late tonight and we've all got school and work tomorrow so we'll think it over for a few days and if you still want to, maybe we'll do it at the weekend." Pat said. "You mean like a family orgy?" asked Mike excitedly. "For real?" "Sounds good to me." Courtney was eager as well. "Hey, calm down, he said maybe." Barbara reminded the teenagers but she had to admit the idea was appealing.

For the teens the weekend couldn't come fast enough and even Pat and Barbara thought it might be a good, if unusual, way to get them closer as a family. The argument had cleared the air and with it all out their systems the family had begun building bridges again with an honest approach. Pat and Barbara began talking to each other and the kids again, growing closer than before, relationships beginning to heal.

Friday afternoon; School was over, Courtney walked to the Pit Stop and did some training before Pat closed up early and Barbara was on her way home from the American Dream having picked up Mike. All four seemed to know that everyone was going to agree and couldn't get home fast enough.

The Dugan-Whitmores gathered in the living room and Pat addressed them. "So, do you all still want to do this? If we do there's no going back and things won't be the same." Barbara gave a snort at this, "Little late for that don't you think?" "Well I wanted to be sure." Pat answered. "Can we just get started already?" asked Courtney impatiently, already loosening her clothes. "Alright if everyone's okay with it then let's begin." Pat said as the others stripped. 

Despite their previous sexcapades, the family were still hesitant to actually start. They all stood naked in a rough circle but only looked at each other at first. "Soo... How do we start?" Questioned Mike. No-one was quite sure and kept on staring awkwardly until Barbara took action "Oh to hell with it!" In a swift movement she closed the gap between her and her daughter and planted a smacking kiss on her lips. The older blond was so fast that the younger blond didn't have time to respond as her mother's lips crashed into hers. The men's jaws dropped and Courtney's would've too had her mouth not been occupied. The younger blonde looked a little dazed when Barbara finally pulled away. "Wow mom." She breathed, Pat and Mike were stunned, something Barbara noted with pride. "Let me show you a trick or two about pleasing a woman." She told her daughter "Now, let's give the boys a good show huh?" Courtney nodded eagerly and returned the kiss, this time with tongue. The liplock heated up and tongues battled for control as they sank down, ending up making out on the floor, their hands all over each other's body, but eventually they had to break apart, if only to breathe.

"Good girl." Barbara told her whilst pushing the heroine onto her back. "Mom? What are you-" "Shh, watch and learn." She said before her tongue attached to the younger blonde's womanhood. The milf ran her tongue along the tightness, up and down and side to side. She deliberately avoided putting her tongue in to gave the teen a good look at what she was doing as well as to tease her. The wet muscle dragged over Courtney's pussy, leaving a trail of spit as it went and occasionally dipped in. Her tongue inched towards the teen's core, lapping at the pink lips and sensitive walls. "Mmm! Mom!" Courtney buckled her hips for more friction. Her moan turned into a wail when the older blonde's tongue delved deep inside her, wriggling and worming inside her. Barbara swapped and changed between sharply flicking to slowly writhing. Barbara licked at her daughter's pussy, giving it a liberal coating of spit and teasing at her core as she did. Courtney mewled, intoxicated by the pleasure the older woman was giving her.

Suddenly her tongue was removed which Courtney protested whiningly, wanting more. "Mom, why did you stop? It was just getting good." "Don't complain, it's my turn." Barbara told her as she positioned herself over her daughter, her rear on top of the younger blond. "Now, return the favour." Their bodies aligned, the blondes' tongues set to work. Courtney licked her mother's slit with a passion and energy, flicking and writhing her tongue madly. Barbara went for a slow and steady approach, her tongue caressing the young woman's inner walls. The girls slurped at each other's pussies in their different ways, tongues working at the warm holes. Both moaned and mewled as they ate each other out and Courtney quickly deemed the sixty-nine one of her favourite positions. "Mmm, keep going." Barbara egged her girl on. Their buried their faces in each other's womanhoods, mother and daughter licked and slurped away intent on pleasing the other. The tongues worked away and the holes were dripping with spit and precum as they went at it. Pleasure filled Courtney and Barbara with the matriarch's experience and the younger blonde's enthusiasm making them moan loudly. Stargirl was a quick learner and copied her mom's earlier actions with her tongue. "Oh God!" Wailed the heroine when her mother's tongue hit a sweet spot. Her mouth quickly returned to her mom's pussy, wanting to return the favour moaning against the older woman's slit.

Although both were feeling good, they didn't want to cum just yet and after a few minutes pulled apart. "Where'd you learn to eat pussy like that?" Cortney panted and Barbara just winked and smirked before speaking "There's one more thing I want to show you." She hooked her legs over Courtney's, pressing their arousals together. "What're we doing?" asked Courtney puzzled. "Come on, Court. Haven't you seen porn before?" asked Barbara. "Now start moving your hips." The girls locked their wet holes together and ground against one another, twisting from side to side and gliding upwards. As they scissored the pleasure grew and grew and heat practically radiated from their cores. Their lower lips rubbed together creating a pleasurable friction. Already very turned on, the blondes cried out when they finally came. Courtney moaned as she orgasmed first and then Barbara a few seconds later, their juices spraying onto each other and dripping out, soaking their crotch. The blondes collapsed and laid on the floor, legs crossed over each others' and pussies touching, panting after the orgasm. "That was amazing, Mom." Said Courtney once she'd recovered her breath. Barbara grinned again "Thank you, sweetie. Now let's give the boys some relief before they explode." Barbara chuckled as she gestured towards the two sitting on the couch, their hands on their cocks.

The Dugans were sporting rock hard erections and were getting impatient. "Oh, I almost forgot about them." Courtney chuckled as she followed her mother. The Whitmores went over on their knees, wife to husband and sister to brother. "Hey Mom, I bet I can get Mike to cum first." Courtney challenged. The older blonde gave a small laugh "Really? You seems to be forgetting that I have more experience than you, right?" asked Barbara. "Why don't we have a little competition then?" Courtney challenged smirking. "Alright then. Let's go." With that the older blonde wasted no time engulfing the mechanic's length in her mouth and Courtney followed suit on her stepbrother. The blondes suckled on the hard lengths, their lips pursed tightly and their cheeks hollowed, covering the boys' length with their slick saliva as their tongue slid up and down the meats. Heads bobbing, the two exchanged glances from time to time to see how the other was doing. The brunettes groaned as the blondes sucked their cocks, Mike even leaned back with his hands behind his head as Courtney continued to go down on his length.

Barbara was struggling less than the young blonde due to her previous experience. She bobbed up and down, flawlessly taking Pat's shaft deep into her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva each time she came up as Pat placed his hands on Barbara's head, guiding her down his shaft. "Fuck, Barb. I forgot how good you are at this." Pat grunted as Barbara swallowed his length once more, her lips wet with spit and precum, and wondered why she didn't do it more often.

Courtney was doing a great job as well, but she couldn't take Mike's entire length in her mouth for too long without gagging. The young blond gave the young brunette a sloppy blowjob as her mother did to her step-father. Courtney then moved her hands to caress the boy's balls as she continued to suck him off, massaging them with care. Barbara saw what she was doing and followed suit, caressing Pat's nuts as well.

The girls continued to plunge their heads up and down the men's rods, their tongues slithering over them as they did. The competition heated up as the women began deepthroating each time with the men groaning appreciatively. In the end experience beat youth when Pat was the first to cum "Barb!" He grunted as his load spurted into her mouth. The milf let the eruptions of cum finish, tasting the hot spunk, before removing her mouth and giving a sticky grin at her daughter. The teen frowned and redoubled her efforts, sucking the brunette's dick like a champ. Her head bobbed and twisted, working furiously to bring Mike to his release. A few more sucks and slurps and her efforts paid off. It was Mike's turn to groan and his load exploded into his stepsister's waiting and eager mouth. She was about to swallow the teen's load when Barbara pulled her into another sloppy makeout session. Cum intermingled as they kissed and the essences of father and son smeared all around their faces, sliding their tongue all over each other faces as they licked each other.

The women sucked face and groped each other, pressing their bodies together and letting the loads drip onto them. Out the corner of her eye Barbara saw the men getting hard again from their erotic display. Barbara then turned to Courtney. She wasted no time going over to her husband and encouraged Courtney to go to her stepbrother. "Hey Court, why don't you go back to Mike again? I think he's ready again. "I'll take care of my husband." Barbara said as she got on Pat's lap, her pussy lips touching the hard length. Meanwhile Mike got down on the floor to join Courtney. "I'm gonna ride you nice and rough." Teased Courtney, hovering over his length.

Husband and wife engaged in a passionate kiss before she copied her daughter's example and lowered herself onto the waiting member. The women moaned as they sank onto the hard cocks. Already loosened up they wasted no time in getting moving. Rising and falling, Barbara and Courtney rode the men like cowgirls, slamming their hips down in their eagerness for pleasure. Pat and Mike were beyond horny and thrust their hips up. Pat grasped Barbara's waist, pulling her onto his hardness. Although he'd been smitten with her the moment they'd met it wasn't until the blonde showed her skills in bed that he knew he _had_ to marry her. Whitmore rose and fell, squeezing her pussy onto her husband's length. At the same time Courtney had let Mike in and had begun riding him wildly. Pat's hands moved to the blonde's ass to grope and squeeze. The younger blonde was bouncing on Mike's dick like crazy and his hips bucked equally fast, their teenage stamina enabling them to go wild.

The men were already very turned on and the women's eagerness in riding their boners was sending them to the edge. The younger brunette had less control and was the first to blow his load. The cum spurted into his stepsister's pussy, painting the insides white. Pat lasted longer but his wife's skill had him cumming soon as well, a big release spurting from his shaft. The girls followed suit not long after, bouncing on the still hard members until they came too. Once they had finished the Whitmores lifted themselves off, cum dripping from their slits, and sat down to catch their breath.

The sight of the girls dripping with their cum had the Dugans ready to go again a few minutes later. Barbara noticed this and the fact her daughter had recovered and got an naughty idea, "I still need a minute, why don't you go help them, Court? I'm sure they'll be happy to share." A confused Courtney turned to face her mother, not realising what she meant, Barbara grinned and pushed her over to the guys on the couch, whose hands roved over her athletic form as they helped her up. "You're eager huh?" Courtney giggled as the Dugans groped her body, squeezing her boobs, her ass and fingering her holes. Courtney felt the hands touching all over her body. The next thing she knew, she'd been pushed onto all fours with Pat and Mike lining their cocks up with her mouth and pussy. Mike's member prodded at her lips and Pat's at her slit. As if by some unspoken cue, the men pushed forward in at the same time. "Mmph!" Courtney groaned as the cocks went into her, stuffing both her wet holes. The brunettes bucked and thrust thier hips sloppily at first but gradually got smoother and managed to get into a pattern with one of the cocks going forward as the other drew back. The thrusts rocked Courtney as Mike facefucked her and Pat pounded her pussy and she couldn't help but let out intoxicated moans as she was banged at the front and the back.

After a few minutes the men decided to swap places and Pat was now getting a blowjob from the younger blond while Mike fucked her pussy, grabbing Courtney's hips as he slammed his cock, slick with the blonde's saliva, into the girl's wet sex, fucking the girl. Courtney moaned against the larger cock in her mouth as Mike went down on her roughly. A few more minutes of that and Mike got an idea, "Hey Court? Can I fuck your ass?" "Are you kidding Mike? Court loves anal, trust me." Pat said. "Isn't that right? Court?" The blonde was utterly cock drunk but gave a dazed nod. Ever since her first time with Pat, anal had become one of her favourite things. "Yes, fuck my ass." The older woman lifted an eyebrow as Courtney mentioned doing anal, she didn't expect to hear her daughter begging to be fucked in her asshole.

Mike pulled out, ignoring Courtney's complaints as he did. "That ass is looking good, Court." Mike chuckled, giving Courtney a light squeeze. "Ah! Just fuck me already!" Courtney gasped and moaned, eager for more. "Hey Dad, why don't we give her double pleasure?" suggested Mike. The older man smiled in response manoeuvred himself and the blonde so he was on his back and she was on top. "Wait... what are you two- Oh God!" Courtney cried as she felt Mike's slick member go into her ass surprisingly easily while Pat's length slid into her pussy. " Ah! Yes! Fuck me! Oh!" Having two cocks in both her holes felt amazing for Courtney as she was overwhelmed by the pleasure from being fucked in both holes, remembering why she loved anal so much, but this was so much incredible. "Look at my girl, So slutty." Barbara chuckled as she moved over to the trio and in front of Courtney, cupping her cheeks before Barbara kissed Courtney once more, the younger girl moaned against the older blonde's lips before they parted. "How can I miss out?" Barbara muttered, wanting some of action too. Barbara positioned herself over Pat's head, kneeling over his head and made her daughter eat her out again. "Mmm!" Courtney moaned in surprise as Barbara pushed the younger girl's head against her wet sex. "Mmm! Yesmmm!" Courtney orgasmed blissfully, she never felt pleasure like this before. The brunettes lengths went in and out of her tight holes, Pat pounding her pussy and Mike her ass. The heroine was being used like a toy by the rest of the family but she was loving it, moaning loudly into her mom's opening. Pat was angled his head back, his tongue reaching out to lick his wife rear as well. Sweat, spit and cum mingled between the four as they fucked, covering their bodies. Hard cocks ploughed both of Courtney's holes and her tongue worked at her mother's pussy. 

"Gonna cum!" Mike grunted as he felt his stepsister's inner walls clench around his cock before shooting his load into the girl's ass, thrusting his hips as he shot his spunk. "Mmm!" Courtney moaned drunkenly as Pat continued to go on, fucking Courtney's womanhood strongly. As much as Mike savoured the tightness of his stepsister's ass he wanted more. He pulled his cum slick member which was still hard despite cumming for the 2nd time that night out of the girl's ass and, after moving around the young blonde, he placed his hands around Barbara's waist. "Mmm? Mike?" asked Barbara puzzled as Mike pressed his hard cock, slick with cum against Barbara's rear 'What're you doing" "Oh, nothing." Mike chuckled as he sank his cock into Barbara's rear. "Thought I'd give you the same treatment." 

"Ah!" Barbara moaned as she felt the teen's length penetrate her tight hole, pushing Courtney's face against her crotch harder. The surprise from the sudden intrusion in her backdoor went and was replaced by pleasure. Her ass wasn't as tight as her daughter's but it was still a squeeze for the teen's manhood. Mike quickly built up speed and before long was ploughing the blonde milf's asshole with as much energy as he could muster. His fast and furious approach was contrasted by his father's slow and steady approach with the younger blonde. Although she dropped down hard on his thick rod, he thrust at a more sedate pace but still made the teen see stars as his length concentrated its hit against her sensitive areas. All the while two tongues worked at Barbara's pussy, Pat's lightly flicking and darting over the lips and teasing the opening whilst Courtney's had wormed in as deep as it could go and was twisting inside the wetness.

The men bucked their hips, fucking their respective partners with everything they had and the women reciprocated, tensing their holes around the members and driving their hips back. The family were a hot writhing mess and the sound of lovemaking echoed through the house. Stepfather fucked stepdaughter who ate out her mother who was being fucked by her stepson. Everyone was relishing the pleasures of the flesh and loud moans accompanied their actions. The living room was filled with sounds of flesh slapping, moans and groans as the family connected with each other.

After what felt like an eternity of sex though, the family were all getting close to finishing. Courtney was so overwhelmed with pleasure she barely noticed herself cumming from the constant pleasure, her body shuddering from her umpteenth climax that night as her juices spurted out onto her stepdad's dick. Although they all kept going, the others reached their climaxes as well. Barbara came shortly after her daughter, her release squirting out from her pussy and splattering onto the faces of Pat and Courtney, drenching them wet. Under the assumption it was easier to ask forgiveness than permission, Mike used the last of his energy to rapidly pound the older blonde's ass before cumming inside her, creaming the blonde with his warm spunk. Last but not least was Pat. He'd managed to hold out for as long as he could but he simply couldn't any more. The mechanic erupted with a huge load of cum which filled the young blonde's slit (he was grateful she was on the pill) and ran down her legs.

The four collapsed together on the couch. Courtney laying on top of her stepfather's chest with his cock still deep inside her while Mike lay on top of Barbara, who leant back. All were breathing heavily, they were exhausted but felt a sense of satisfaction and release as the family orgy came to an end. Eventually Dugan-Whitmores broke apart, hot, sticky and panting for breath. "Wow... that was-" Pat breathed as Courtney got off him, with his cum flowing down her inner thighs. "Amazing." Barbara sighed smilingly as she bent down and kissed her husband sensually. Courtney sat back on the couch, spreading her legs in front of the other three as she scooped up some of the cum leaking out of her before tasting it. "Mmm. That was so good, wasn't it?" Courtney asked as she licked her fingers and the others all gave general murmurs of assent. "Hell yeah." Proclaimed Mike "Can we make this a regular thing now?" He asked excitedly. Although everyone knew the answer to that question, husband and wife looked at each other for a moment before grinning "I don't see why not." Said Pat and Barbara agreed with him "Sharing is caring after all."

And this was just the beginning. This exercise in bonding would lead to a new start for the family and brought them all closer then ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it really is the final chapter this time (probably).  
> Man this turned into a really long one huh?  
> If you liked this check out Tenuda Kin's spiritual sequel to it 'House of Sex'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated so please say what you think.  
> 


End file.
